


Fraternization

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, M/M, hinted moustead, mention of burgess/roman, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: After Burgess' trial in episode 321, Adam doesn't like that he didn't know. This leads to an angsty talk with Kev.
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Endless gratitude to _firstlovelatespring_ for the beta-work.  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 321, slight angst   
> **Disclaimer:** Ruzwater belong to each other and Dick Wolf and Co.

"I can’t believe she didn’t tell me!" Adam mutters, leaving the court room together with a stream of other muttering people.

All of them had just witnessed Kim Burgess admitting to be in a relationship with Sean Roman, her partner. Which breaks the department’s rules against fraternization.

Though some people say it’s an outdated rule. You spend much more time with your partner than with other people. And when you fall in love with that partner, you keep them extra-safe. You should sign a paper that the feelings are mutual and not forced and that’s it. Enjoy it while it lasts.

Other people say that you’re starting to pay less attention to whatever is going on around you, when you’re on duty with your significant other and bad things happen.

Right now, Burgess and Roman’s case is a textbook example against fraternization. They were distracted by their fresh relationship while on patrol, which ended up with a teenager who will never be able to walk again and a nearly dead Roman.

"You know she couldn’t tell you," Kevin reminds Adam, walking besides him.

"Yeah, I know, but we were *engaged*!" Adam still sounds exasperated. "I told her that I’ll always have her back just yesterday and she didn’t say a word!"

Since Mouse and Halstead are within ear shot, Kevin lowers his voice. "So you told her about us?" 

Adam’s hesitation speaks louder than words. "It wasn’t the right time..."

"Maybe it wasn’t the right time for her as well." Kevin’s voice is calm with a hint of strain. "She said they started dating recently, so..."

Adam nods and stops by his car. "What if she’s lying? Maybe this has been going on longer than we think and she’s just playing it down?" He sighs.

"That’s not like her." Kevin shakes his head. "And I actually don’t think Roman would be okay with cheating, you know?"

"But being the one someone’s cheating with, maybe that’s okay for him..." Adam still doesn’t sound convinced. "I mean, I cheated on Wendy with her..."

"… and cheaters gonna cheat?" Kevin continues that sentence, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, it’s possible..." Adam turns away to get into his car.

"You cheated a lot in your previous relationships." Kevin slides into the seat next to him. "Are you telling me that it’s just a matter of time until you’ll cheat on me, too?"

“No, Kev!" Adam curses, realizing what he just implied. "I don’t want to cheat on you! I won’t cheat on you!" he says in a rush. "I want to be with you and I want us to work!" Adam gestures frantically between himself and Kevin. 

He must look a little ridiculous, because Kevin raises an eyebrow. "We’ve been working together for three years now and you’re my best friend and partner and badass and kind and smart and so fucking hot it makes me stupid sometimes..." Now Adam’s just babbling.

"Just sometimes?" There’s a smirk tugging at Kevin’s lips. "Keep talking."

"I mean, have you looked at yourself lately?" Adam continues. "You sometimes hear people say they’re looking for the ‘Tall, dark and handsome’ type? That’s you! And I’ll never cheat on you. I’m not that stupid!"

"That’s cute, Adam, but there’s no guarantee for never cheating." Kevin says without venom.

"I know!" Adam agrees wholeheartedly. "And that’s an awful thought, but I feel ready. I’ve learned so much about what I want and who I want to be and you’ve always been an huge part of it, you know?"

He puts his hand on Kevin’s and squeezes gently. "Cheaters gonna cheat but some of them manage to grow and change. Don’t they deserve a chance to prove it?"

Kevin turns his hand a little, so their palms are touching, and squeezes back, looking at Adam.

"I love you, Kev," Adam says quietly. "I know you believe me. You know that I’m right. That I mean it."

"I know." Kevin nods and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you, too. And I believe you."

Then Adam starts the engine and they set off to the precinct.


End file.
